


Saturday Nights

by Dextenna



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextenna/pseuds/Dextenna
Summary: Levy ends up on the rougher side of town, drinking her problems away. Gajeel isn't the best with people, but there's something about the little blue-haired woman that draws him to her. What might the night bring for them?
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is just a lil story of my two faves meeting for the first time, and I'm really excited to share it. It's my first ever fic, so I'd love some feedback or pointers - just be kind :)

Gajeel hated Saturday nights. Working at the bar for Lily was supposed to be just a short-term thing til he got back on his feet, but that was seeming less and less likely. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the jackass crowd that this bar attracted. Weekends were so _noisy_. He liked making drinks alright, and throwing jerks out of the bar when Lily would let him blow off some steam. But customer service? Not his thing. And saturday nights were especially crazy.

He frowned at the mop of blue hair just barely peeking over the counter. Sighing, he put his forearms on the bar and leaned over. _How’d a teenager get past Bacchus? He’s supposed to be the one checking tonight_.

“Technically, teenagers aren’t allowed in h-” He was cut off as the blue mop pushed itself up onto the bar.

“You ass! Do I look like a child?” She lunged across the bar, shoving Gajeel back. “I’m perfectly legal and able to buy my own fucking drink!”

_Shit_. Well, on the grand scale of fuck-ups to have with an attractive woman, this wasn’t near as bad as some other times. Now that he looked closer, she was an adult. Not bad looking either. Kinda cute. He liked the blue hair. And there weren’t many people who would stand up to him; she must be new around here. His gaze flickered over her chest and then lingered over her collarbone.

“Hey! Eyes are up here” She snapped, coming nose to nose with him.

“Sorry.” He snickered, “Couldn't barely see ya over the bar, Shorty.” 

She looked away, her mouth forming a thin line. “Whatever. Happens all the time. M’sorry for overreacting. Just…” Levy searched for words, and then decided she didn’t care. She glanced over to where Juvia sat. “Just give me whatever she’s having, I guess.”

Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow. “Ya sure?”

“Yeah. That’s all.”

Levy scanned the room for a place to sit. She sighed. _I hate this place_. The only free spots were those high top counter seats which she knew damn well were impossibly tall for her. Not that she needed to be reminded, thanks to that cocky bartender. All she wanted to do was get some peace and quiet somewhere out of the house for a while, somewhere where Jet and Droy wouldn’t harass her. _My luck that this dump would be the one place they’d never come. Mostly because I’d never show up in this part of town_ She peered around the room again, but the place seemed more crowded than before. _Guess I’ll stand_.

It wasn’t hard to find her, the hair definitely stood out. She was all by herself, too. Pressed up against the wall with her drink, glaring at anyone who tried to approach her. He frowned. 

“Gajeel. _Gajeel_ ”

He tore his gaze away from the spot of blue in the crowd, forcing himself to focus on the section of the bar he had been wiping down for five minutes now. 

“You know, you could take your break now if you wanted…” Juvia said slyly.

“Shuttup Rain Woman.” he muttered, “Not like I got anything to say.”

Juvia grinned to herself. She wasn’t blind, and no matter how hard Gajeel tried to play it off, he wasn’t a very good liar. He moved down the bar, grabbing empty glasses as he went, but his eyes kept drifting back to the short blue-haired woman.

Juvia stood and slid her glass to Gajeel as she walked around to the back of the bar; she caught Pantherlily’s eye and winked, nodding at the blunette. Lily raised his eyebrows and then nodded, trying and failing to contain the grin that was sneaking onto his face. 

“Hey Gajeel, I think I can take care of things right now, go get some air or whatever you do during yer break.” Lily clapped him on the shoulder, almost pushing him out into the crowd. The bigger man sighed and narrowed his eyes at Juvia, who simply batted her eyelashes at him “Wait!” Gajeel turned back around into the two shots Lily was holding out to him. _Goddamnit Lily, ya couldn’t be subtle even once_? Gajeel glared at him but took the drinks anyway. 

Levy tapped her fingers against the side of the glass, her gaze catching on the two guys tending the bar. Specifically, the pierced idiot who thought she was a kid. Not that she didn’t like the piercings, they looked excellent on him. Beautiful, even. She watched him clean the counter and her eyes widened when he flexed his arm muscles - Levy shook her head. _Getting distracted…that’s definitely not what I’m here to do. But fuck if I know what I’m even here for_. Her phone buzzed and she peeked at it. 9 missed calls from Jet and dozens of texts from Droy. There were a couple messages from Lucy too. Levy bit her lip, wondering if she should respond… She sighed. _Ah, I don’t want to go home. But I don’t want to stay here by myself either_. Levy took a drink, scowling at the bitter taste it left in her mouth - what the hell was in this fucking drink? 

She turned and smacked straight into a solid fucking wall of muscle. “Shit!” She yelped, cold liquid spilling onto her shirt. 

“Oh fuck, fuck” The hulking bartender with the red eyes from before sprinted back to the bar to grab a towel and ran back to clean up the mess. He stood there awkwardly with the towel for a second before handing it to her, “Uh, sorry bout that.” He muttered.

_Goddamn_. Gajeel mentally kicked himself. This was not how it was supposed to go. She blotted the stain on her shirt with the towel, avoiding his eyes. He tried again, “Look, I really am sorry, I just-”

“Couldn’t see me over the bar?” She raised an eyebrow, curving her lips slightly.

Gajeel started to blush furiously. _Shit, what is wrong with me_? He huffed a laugh and tried to save face, “Well, everyone here is a good foot taller than you, Shrimp. No wonder I couldn’t see ya-”

“Levy. My name is Levy and you better use it now that you know it. No more of whatever the fuck you’re playing at” She smacked him with the towel.

“If I use yer name, will ya let me buy you a drink?” Gajeel leaned against the wall, watching her carefully. Levy blushed a little, but then raised her chin and cocked her head, “Try not to spill it this time?”

“Gihihihi, you’re on, Levy.” 

Levy surreptitiously watched him walk toward the bar, admiring his backside. He really did have a very nice ass, and that tight black shirt showed off his muscles in all the right ways. He was intimidating for sure, no wonder everyone in his path practically leaped out of his way. Levy hummed to herself. _But he’s so awkward too. He’s not near as scary up close_. Not wanting to be caught staring, she turned her attention to the wet stain on her shirt and tried to think of a way to cover it up. _Ugh_. She had just run out of the house that night after the mess with Jet and Droy, she didn’t even think about bringing a jacket, let alone her car keys. It was pure luck that she happened to have her wallet with her. 

“Here ya go, Shrimp.” Levy glanced up and took the...jacket he proffered to her? She looked at him in confusion. “It’s for the, uh-” He reached out as if to touch the stain on her shirt but then thought better of it and scratched his neck awkwardly. “Anyway, here’s this too.” She took a tiny, experimental sip of whatever he brought and holy hell, it fucking burned her throat on the way down.

“What the fuck do you people put in your drinks here? That is vile.” She sputtered and coughed through the awful sting it had. 

“Gihihihihi! Takes some getting used to. Ya want good booze, ya gotta head to the nicer parts of town.” Gajeel downed his shot in one gulp.

Levy pulled the jacket around her shoulders, grateful for the warmth and the cover it provided. It draped all the way to her knees and she glared up at Gajeel from within the depths of the leather jacket. “Not. A. Word.”

He held up his hands in surrender, “I wasn’t gonna say anything!”

“You were thinking about it!” She accused him.

Gajeel smiled. He couldn’t help it, she looked ridiculously adorable wearing _his_ coat.

“Whatever,” She huffed, “Thank you, anyways. If we’re getting cozy like this, I might as well know your name?” Levy turned the end of the sentence up, making it into a question.

“Gajeel.” 

“Mmmhmm. And you work here.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Eh…” He sighed, “S’only temporarily, my buddy owns the bar and I’m just crashing here till I can find a better job. My old one went outta business.”

She nodded, “What’s the dream then?”

“The what?” He furrowed his brow and glanced at her.

She looked up at him and gestured with her jacket paws, “What’s the dream? What do you want to do? I gather it’s not making drinks and spilling them on any pretty girl who walks in.”

“Hey, watch it, Shorty” He chuckled, “I dunno. I’m pretty good with cars, that’s what I did at my last job, but I do metalwork on the side. Bit harder to turn that into a career though, not many people are in the market for abstract iron pieces.” Gajeel shook his head, he didn’t want to be thinking about his many failed attempts to get his art out into the world. He realized he had been silent for a while and that she was watching him with a curious expression on her face. “What about you?”

Levy’s face lit up. “Me? I want to travel! The plan is archaeology right now, and I’d like to take a year and go see all of the great ruins of the ancient world - my professor actually is recommending me for a fellowship to go and do some research abroad, which is really exciting-”

Gajeel leaned back against the wall and took it all in. She was so animated talking about her work; he missed the last bit of what she said, he was too busy watching her.

He smiled, “Sounds like ya got it all figured out then. I’m a little jealous, never got around to traveling much. Where ya gonna go first?” 

Levy started to launch into another explanation and then stopped herself. “Sorry for talking so much about it, I don’t mean to bore you. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about for a really long time.”

“Yer fine, Shorty. Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t wanna know.”

Levy relaxed. Jet and Droy hated hearing about it; they couldn’t fathom the possibility (almost reality) that Levy would even consider packing up and leaving Magnolia for a year. It was a non-conversation with them. She scrolled through some pictures on her phone and talked Gajeel through her dream travel itinerary. He was very accommodating and asked thoughtful questions and seemed to think it was as neat as she did. Levy had to stop herself from reaching out and tucking a strand of his black hair behind his ear when it fell over his face. It was so long! Black locks fell down to his hips, and she quickly turned her gaze back to the phone before her face turned into a tomato.

Gajeel showed her some pictures of his artwork - it really was impressive! She couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be to get those fine details just right on the tiny free-form jewelry he made. She decided it must be magic and she told him so.

He threw his head back and actually laughed that time, “Gihihihihihi! I wish! If it was then it wouldn’t take so goddamn long to make it!” Levy grinned, watching him and relishing in the fact that she was the reason he had that smile on his face.

The bar had emptied during their conversation. Gajeel knew Lily and Juvia were still there, but most of the other regulars had gone stumbling home or looking for other, more popular joints.

Levy glanced at her watch and sighed. She didn’t want to go home… Jet and Droy were probably at her apartment anyway and those two were the last people she wanted to see right now. Maybe she could call Lucy? Yeah, crashing on Lucy’s couch sounded infinitely better than having to explain herself to Jet and Droy at 2am. She pulled out her phone and started to text Lucy. 

Gajeel considered waving his hand in front of her face but she looked pretty absorbed in her thinking, so he settled down to watch her instead. She had a cute way of biting her lower lip when she was deep in thought. Her brow furrowed and he wondered what was running through her head. 

“Hey Shrimp” He leaned down a little, just enough to be more on her level but not so low that it was insulting. He tried his best. 

“Hm?” She suddenly looked up at him with wide bright eyes. Gajeel swallowed. She was damn cute. It had been a long time since he had talked to someone so...unaffected by him. Was she even scared of him? Fiery too, she didn’t hesitate to call him out on anything. She threw him off his guard in ways he hadn’t felt in...maybe ever? A long time for sure. 

He cleared his throat. “Ya leaving, then? I could drop ya somewhere if ya don’t feel up to driving” His shift wasn’t technically over, but it wasn’t like Lily was gonna be a hardass about Gajeel being a nice person for once. 

She blinked. “Oh, that’s really kind of you, but uh, I already texted a friend of mine, she should be here soon…I don’t have my car tonight anyway.” 

“How’d ya get here then? Didn’t see ya in here with anyone.” Gajeel crossed his arms and looked her up and down. 

“What, besides you?” Levy couldn’t believe herself, she was never this bold. “And, to answer your question, I took the bus like any normal person who doesn’t have a car would do.”

“City buses don’t run this side of town, Shrimp.” He said flatly, “How’d ya get here?”

Why the hell was he interrogating her? Levy set her jaw. “Why should I tell you?”, she met his gaze and held it. Gajeel was just fine with that. However much of a hardass she thought she was, he could match it. 

“It’s none of your business how I got here. Why do you care, anyway?” She turned away from him.

Gajeel just gaped at her. “Please tell me ya didn’t walk here, Shrimp” The bar was a relatively safe place, but walking thirty minutes all the way from the nearest bus stop crossed into some seriously dangerous places. Sabertooth didn’t fuck around when it came to protecting their territory. And Levy making that trek by herself at night… Gajeel didn’t even want to think about it. “Look. I just… Don’t take the bus to the bar anymore. Ya gotta trust m-”

“It’s fine.” Levy turned back around, looking at him with tired eyes, “Please stop. It’s been a really long night, and I wasn’t even paying attention to where I was going. Think I rode the whole route five or six times before they finally kicked me off.

“Right.” Gajeel didn’t know why the fuck she would be riding the bus aimlessly and then ending up here, did she even have a plan when she went out? He knew it was none of his business, and he almost said something before she spoke up.

“I’m a capable person, Gajeel, I promise. Just...had a rough night.” Levy repeated. She didn’t feel like recounting the entire fight she had with Jet and Droy, how she sprinted to the nearest bus station and rode in a daze for three hours before they kicked her out onto the street. She ground her teeth in frustration. 

“Hey” Gajeel tilted his head and looked at her seriously, “I believe ya. No worries, Shrimp.”

Levy nodded. Goodness, she wasn’t expecting him to _believe_ her. Validation was the last thing she was expecting. Not that it wasn’t nice, but if she had to come all the way out here to find any, maybe it wasn’t worth it. Then again...if he was here every time she came looking, maybe it was. She didn’t even realize she was staring at his lovely red eyes until he blinked and looked away, a flush creeping over his neck.

“Ya know, I work here most saturday nights.” God, what was he even doing? He looked back at Lily and Juvia who were _very_ studiously not paying attention. Gajeel cleared his throat before turning back to Levy, “Just in case ya decide ya wanna come back.” They walked outside, where the snow was just starting to come down. Everything was quiet.

“Most saturday nights, hm?” She cocked her head. “Aren’t Saturday nights the busiest? Thought you said you weren’t a people person.”

Gajeel looked her in the eyes. Beautiful brown eyes. “I’m not.” He shrugged. 

Levy felt her breath catch. It was still too soon for her, she wasn’t ready to jump in head-first - not like last time. But maybe she could handle a little… She smiled and opened her mouth to - what? She didn’t know. Thank him? Offer her phone number? Say she’d be back? 

They both jumped when the car horn blared in their ears.

“LEVY! Oh my god, everyone’s been so worried about you!” Lucy leaned practically her whole upper body out of the window, “Jet and Droy have been hounding my phone for literally the past five hours, have you been here all this time?-” Lucy kept talking and talking at Levy, practically ignoring Gajeel.

Gajeel grinned to himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started back toward the dive. Damn, it was cold without his jacket. 

“Gajeel, wait!”

He turned, eyes wide, as Levy crashed into him for the second time that night, thrusting his jacket into his arms. She backed away from him and scratched her head, trying to decide what to say. 

“Thank you, Gajeel. It was...nice to have some company tonight.” Levy shrugged, cursing internally. _NICE? It was nice?? You couldn’t come up with anything better? Fuck me._ “Anyway, I’m sure I’ll see you around.” She darted back to Lucy, who was watching Gajeel intently. She just could already see the shit-eating grin starting to come out on Lucy’s face, so she practically dragged the blonde into the car. “Drive.” She ordered. Lucy cackled at the stern look on Levy’s face. She’d get it out of her tonight somehow!

Gajeel stood there til he couldn’t see the car anymore before heading back inside. He walked in, and was immediately confronted by Lily and Juvia. “Ah, shit. Fuck off, will ya?” He tried to dodge, but Lily wrapped his arms around Gajeel’s chest and lugged him inside. 

“HA!” Lily crowed, “The mighty Gajeel! Brought low by a little blue fairy! I never thought I’d see the day, honestly, I thought you were hopeless.” 

“Don’t get yer hopes up, Lil. M’still just as useless as before.” Lily opened his mouth in protest but Gajeel shut him down. “A chick like her in a place like this? It was a one time thing, ya idiots. I didn’t even get her number.” Juvia rolled her eyes. As she walked away she looked back over her shoulder, “Fine, Gajeel. Don’t let us be happy for you. Just suffer in silence like you always do. Look at me and tell me that’s what you want, I dare you.”

Gajeel snorted, “Yer only invested in this so you can drag me into that double date you’ve been planning for months now. Have ya even asked Gray yet?”

“That is none of your business! But this conversation is about you, Gajeel, stop deflecting!” Juvia flushed. Gajeel was already strolling back to the bar, but he made a rude gesture behind his back so Juvia could see it. 

“Lily. You saw them, there was something happening, don’t you agree?” Juvia pleaded. 

“No, yeah I saw it for sure Juvia. But this is Gajeel we’re talking about - he’s not exactly the best when it comes to first impressions. I swear, I almost fuckin’ died of secondhand embarassment when he spilled the drinks on her that first time.” Lily pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _Guess the only thing I can control is consistency. Gajeel’s gonna get real used to workin’ on the weekends…_

~ Epilogue ~ 

Saturday night came round again and Gajeel remembered how much he hated people. He groaned internally. Lil had him working last night too. Why couldn’t Lily just let him and Bacchus trade jobs on at least Saturday nights? He’d much rather be throwing drunk assholes out onto the street than cleaning glasses and making awkward small talk with- 

“I make all this effort to wear high heels so you can actually see my face when I stand at the bar, and you still don’t notice? I must be doing something wrong.” 

Gajeel froze. It couldn’t be. He spun around so fast he knocked over an empty glass. “Levy.” 

“Must be something serious if you’re using my name”, she winked at him, “You know that means you have to buy me a drink, right?” 

“Yes!” Lily interjected before Gajeel could stop him, “In fact, Gajeel’s shift is over. Honestly, you’d be doing me a favor getting him outta here, he’d be miserable if you left without him.” Lily clapped him on the back. Gajeel closed his eyes. _I’m gonna fucking kill him._

Unfazed, Levy dangled her car keys in front of him, “I drove this time!”

Gajeel grinned, “Course ya did, Shrimp. Where to?”

“Wherever you want.” She looked up at him and smiled.


End file.
